Recuerdos
by HusbandoLover
Summary: Muchos años después, una familia se reúne a hablar de antiguas anécdotas del pasado. ¿Quién sabe si esa será su última noche juntos? Rivamika One-Shoot.


**Bueno, esto es algo que tenia planeado hacer desde hace un tiempo pero por algunas razones no pude hacerlo... pero ahora que puedo escribirlo, pos aprovecho a hacerlo c:**

 **Y ni me acuerdo de donde habia salido esta idea pero me sigue gustando tanto como en el momento en el que se me ocurrio, la unica diferencia es que con el paso del tiempo le hice algunas modificaciones en mi mente, aunque nada importante, solo detalles.**

 **Bueno, sacando eso de lado, disfruten! ^^**

 **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A HAJIME ISAYAMA-SAMA (si fuera mio habria Rivamika!)**

* * *

En los espesos bosques fríos fuera del muro Maria, la 250va expedición fuera de los muros esta llevándose a cabo. ¿El objetivo? Llegar lo mas lejos posible y encontrar nuevos terrenos libres de titanes, incluso algunos esperan llegar a eso que el estratega del grupo llama 'mar'.

Ya en el 5to día lejos del resguarde de los muros, la legión de reconocimiento comienza a pensar en que tal vez, podrían comenzar el viaje de regreso en dos días mas. Las bajas eran por debajo del 40% y la cantidad de titanes disminuía conforme se alejaban de los muros.

Veinte años han pasado desde que se logro recuperar el muro Maria con la ayuda de Eren Jeager convertido en titan, y 19 años desde que los soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad decidieron que ya era hora de darse una oportunidad y dejar de lado por un rato todo lo concerniente a los titanes. Así es, luego de que el muro Maria fue recuperado, Mikasa y Levi Ackerman decidieron comenzar una relación que, tiempo después, dio sus frutos.

Con el tiempo la gente fue perdiendo interés en integrarse a la legión de reconocimiento, solo lo hacían quienes por familia quedaban automáticamente incluidos (si es que sus padres, antiguos miembros, aun seguían con vida). Con el pasar del tiempo fueron quedando siempre las mismas caras en la legión solo que cada vez un poco mas envejecidas, pero eso no importo, el espíritu de lucha y el hambre por saber mas acerca del mundo siguieron intactos tal y como Eren Jeager los dejo el día que decidió tomarse un descanso de su vida de soldado.

Pero eso ya es historia del pasado. Lo que nos interesa ahora es saber donde fueron a parar. La penúltima noche antes de comenzar el viaje de regreso a las murallas termino siendo una noche curiosamente tranquila. El escuadrón se dividía en distintos campamentos esparcidos por todo el territorio, pero nunca uno lejos del otro. Los lideres y organizadores se encontraban en el mas alejado de todos ya que así tendrían una mejor idea de por donde continuar el viaje la mañana siguiente.

Quienes lideraban la expedición eran Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman, ayudados a su vez por su esposa Mikasa. Los estrategas del grupo eran Armin Arlert y Ryu Ackerman, hijo menor de los soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad. Por otro lado se encontraban como defensa Sasha Braus, Jean Kiristein e Isabelle Ackerman, hija mayor de Levi y Mikasa. Su trabajo consistía en proteger al resto en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, cierta familia se apartaba un poco de todos los grupos y salia a explorar los alrededores. Una vez encontrado un sitio adecuado, armaban una fogata y pasaban tiempo de caridad juntos. ¿Quién sabe si esa sería su última noche?

Levi y Mikasa Ackerman, ya algo mas viejos y desgastados, contaban anécdotas de sus descubrimientos en antiguas expediciones fuera de las murallas, mientras que Ryu escuchaba atentamente a sus padres como niño pequeño que era. Con mas intelecto que habilidad, a sus 11 años recién cumplidos era el soldado mas joven en entrar a la legión. Por otro lado su hermana mayor escuchaba medio dormida en el regazo de su padre mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

Isabelle fue una sorpresa en sus tiempos. Nadie se creía que luego de un año de estar lejos del campo de batalla, los soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad volvieran a la legión solo que esta vez con una bebe en brazos. Incluso ante las quejas del comandante Erwin Smith de que era una locura entrar a la legión con un infante, más aun si este es un recién nacido, nada evitó que la primera expedición fuera de las murallas de Isabelle fuera a sus 7 meses de vida. La hija mayor de Levi y Mikasa prácticamente se crió en el mundo exterior, siempre bajo el permanente cuidado de sus padres. Las primeras veces ella iba agarrada en un arnés al pecho de Mikasa, luego, a medida que creció, Hanji le regalo un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales hecho a su medida, aunque bajo la condición de que este no era para pelear contra titanes, sino para huir de ellos o para seguirle el paso a sus padres.

Los primeros dos titanes asesinados por Isabelle fueron a sus 7 años, en un descuido de sus padres ella se alejo mucho del grupo con un equipo de maniobras que le robo a alguno de los soldados y se topo con dos titanes que merodeaban por la zona. Desesperada, lo único que atino a hacer era imitar los movimientos de sus padres. La sorpresa que se llevaron Levi y Mikasa, mas el regaño que se llevo Isabelle fueron más grandes que el titan colosal. La encontraron llorando en medio de ambos titanes ya muertos. Al parecer solo se había doblado un tobillo. Desde ese entonces, la niña ha permanecido como miembro de la legión, y ahora a sus 18 años, es un miembro élite al igual que sus padres.

Ryu también fue todo un suceso, aunque esta vez era de esperarse algo así. En una de las expediciones que se hicieron cuando Isabelle tenia casi 8 años, Mikasa ya llevaba a Ryu en su vientre, y en esa misma expedición, a kilómetros lejos de la civilización, el segundo hijo de los soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad vio el mundo por primera vez fuera del vientre de su madre. Desde ese instante, afirmo Hanji (quien lo recibió cuando Mikasa dio a luz), el niño se enamoro del mundo, según dice, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

Aunque con un cuerpo débil, siempre estuvo junto a sus padres y hermana en todas las expediciones. Desde chico, incluso siendo propenso a enfermarse, colaboro con la eliminación de varios titanes, llegando le a salvar el pellejo a su descuidada hermana en una ocasión.

Inevitablemente llego el momento en el que su cuerpo colapsó en medio de una expedición, esto ocurrió cuando tenia 8 años. Al no poder mover su cuerpo libremente, fue dejado al cuidado de Armin y Hanji mientras que el resto del escuadrón se dirigía a explorar los alrededores. En ese momento, descubrió su vocación. Prácticamente ideo por si mismo una formación aun mejor de la que ya tenían y junto con Hanji descubrió como preservar carne de titan sin que esta se esfume , esto hizo que durante las siguientes expediciones no volviera a estar en el frente de batalla, si no que siempre optaría por ser parte del grupo de estrategas.

Cabe mencionar que Levi se llevo una desilucion que le duro semanas, y se la paso diciendo que todo era culpa de Mikasa por haberlo dejado al cuidado de su amigo rubio y de la cuatro ojos, pero con el tiempo entendió que era mejor que estuviera ahí, que aunque no luchara, la sangre de los Ackerman corría por sus venas, por lo tanto su habilidad también. Incluso reconoció que era la persona mas apta para estar en ese lugar ya que esa era su forma de protegerlos a todos y de evitar mas bajas entre los soldados.

* * *

-¿Tu crees que llegaremos a ver el mar?-

Los ojos de Mikasa se vieron nublados de antiguos recuerdos. Recuerdos que trascendían los años, las murallas y varias cosas mas. La voz de Eren haciendo eco en su mente la hizo sonreír. Si, lo lograrían, estaba segura.

-No se, dime tu.- Respondió sonriendo levemente.

-¡Yo creo que si! Y lo primero que haré sera probar el agua para comprobar si es salada o no.- Exclamo un pequeño Ryu con los ojos brillosos. -Ademas le prometí a Ema que le llevaría agua salada si veíamos el mar.

-Ya te dije que es demasiado grande para ti..- Respondió su padre dándole una mirada de cansancio.- Tienes que buscarte una niña de tu edad si no quieres terminar con el corazón roto.

Mikasa lo reprimió con un golpe en su brazo, el cual dolió mas de lo que aparentaba.

-Tu eras mayor que yo cuando empezaste a gustarme (Bien, sigues siendo mayor..) la cosa es, que aun así no me rendí nunca. Y mira donde me encuentro ahora.- Hizo un gesto hacia su alrededor.

-Si... metida hasta el cuello de titanes. -Se burlo su esposo. -Además, eso fue luego de unos largos años de estar como mami detrás de Eren.

Mikasa suspiró y se decidió a ignorarlo. -Eres muy impulsiva mi cielo, por eso te amo. -Y dicho esto se inclino a depositar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

-En conclusión, no encuentro el problema con que le regale agua de mar a Ema. Después de todo es mi prima. -Concluyo orgulloso el pequeño Ryu.

-¿Nunca pensaste que salir con la niña titan era igual que salir con tu hermana? Tienen casi la misma edad después de todo..- Cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-No lo creo, ella es linda.

-Oí eso enano- Dijo Isabelle acurrucándose somnolienta en el regazo de su padre, estaba totalmente agotada, pero incluso estando a punto de quedarse dormida, también escuchaba la conversación como si le estuvieran leyendo un cuento para dormir.

-Yo no le encuentro problema.- Expreso seriamente Mikasa. -Pero tienes que ser consciente de que si le entregas tu amor a alguien y ese amor es correspondido, esa persona sufrirá mucho si tu mueres aquí. A lo que quiero llegar es que tienes que pensar bien en lo que harás en el futuro y como le plantearás a Ema todos los riesgos que implica llevar las alas de la libertad en tu espalda.

Ryu asintió pensativo. Cuando su madre tenía razón, tenía razón. No había nada mas para plantear.

-Además también tienes que conversarlo con Eren, el es tu mayor obstáculo ahora.- Continuo algo divertida. -Así como yo conozco a ALGUIEN que tiene que hablar sobre algo parecido con su.. ejem, papi.- Enviando miradas furtivas hacia su hija (ahora algo mas pálida) y aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la escena.

Un aura oscura rodeo a Levi y un escalofríos recorrió la columna de Isabelle.

 _Oh gracias mamá, gran momento elegiste._ Se repitió con ironía en su interior.

-Isabelle Ackerman ¿Podrías comentarme a que se refiere tu madre?- La joven trato con todas sus fuerzas de hacerse la dormida y parecer lo mas natural posible mientras rezaba a los dioses por un milagro que la ayudara a salir de esta. Lamentablemente los dioses hoy estaban de fiesta o estaban leyendo este fanfic a ver a donde terminaba la situación (todos saben que los dioses son fans del Rivamika), porque si no fuera así, la habrían ayudado.

-Oh, habla del chico que le dio un beso el primer día de la expedición!- Respondió Ryu. _Je, eso es por llamarme enano._

-¡Dime ya mismo quien es! Sera la carnada de mañana, me asegurare de ello.- Exclamo el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, que a pesar de parecer una persona fría, es terriblemente sobre protector con su familia. En especial con "la niña de los ojos de papi", como le solía decir Mikasa.

-Levi, tu hija ya es grande, déjala.- Lo reprimió su esposa mientras se paraba, ya era tarde, mañana tendrían que seguir con la expedición.

-Esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora los quiero a ti y al susodicho joven enfrente de la tienda principal. Tengo varias cosas que decirles.- Esto hizo que se ganara una mirada de advertencia por parte de su esposa. Ella iba a estar ahí como apoyo a su hija, pero solamente si llegaba a ser necesario.

Los Ackerman regresaron cada cual a su tienda y se dispusieron a dormir. Mañana seria un día largo.

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol asomaba por entre los arboles con lentitud, como si todavía tuviera sueño.

Esa noche, luego de volver a su tienda, Levi y Mikasa tuvieron una larga charla con respecto a su hija. Levi era toda una bola de inseguridades cuando se trataba de sus hijos,aunque obviamente eso solo lo sabia su esposa, quien escuchaba sus berrinches, sus preocupaciones y los calmaba con mimos..

Aunque eso tuviera sus consecuencias a veces. Igual, ella sabia el momento justo para dar sorpresas.

Y tal fue la sorpresa de Levi cuando, mientras esperaba a Isabelle y al joven que tendría que acompañarla, su esposa se acerco suavemente por su espalda y susurro dos palabras en su oído.

 _Espero que esto lo alegre un poco._

El mundo se detuvo. Sus ojos se aguaron y solamente atino a levantar a su esposa y llenarla de besos. ¿Quién habría imaginado que seria padre por tercera vez? Sobre todo a su edad..

"Donde pones el ojo, pones la bala" había bromeado Hanji una vez. Ahora el se repetía las mismas palabras en su mente.

En ese momento llego Isabelle acompañada de un joven algo bajo (casi como su padre).

Levi pospuso su euforia un momento para examinar al joven pacientemente. Era de ojos verdes, pelo rojizo y tez pálida. Pero, al igual que con el, su altura no determinaba su fuerza. Luego lo evaluaría, pero por ahora..

-Bienvenido a la familia.- Respondió el guerrero mas fuerte de la humanidad mientras estrechaba la mano del joven. -Si la haces llorar me asegurare de que seas comida de titan, _¿Cappicci?_

El joven asintió nerviosamente mientras que juraba proteger a la hija del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad a costa de su vida.

Mas tarde ese día se anuncio oficialmente un futuro nuevo guerrero élite en las tropas, fruto del amor entre Levi y Mikasa. Esa fue una gran alegría para todas las tropas, como amigos de la pareja y como quienes esperaban tener a alguien más que les salve el pellejo en el futuro.

Varios se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Levi acepto al joven como parte de su familia sin muchas intimidaciones. Desde ese día se profetizó que si el joven llegaba vivo a las murallas sería el más suertudo de la legión, en caso contrario se explicaría como que gastó toda la suerte que le quedaba en ser aceptado por Levi y no guardo nada para luego. Aunque claro, eran bromas de mal gusto, teniendo en cuenta de que Isabelle iba a estar cuidando especialmente de su espalda.

Lo que sorprendente mente no sorprendió tanto fue que, mas tarde ese día, se oyera el anuncio de Erwin diciendo que habían llegado al mar.

Después de todo, no les sorprendió haber llegado hasta ahí, todos esperaban esta sorpresa, las demás sorpresas no.

...

 **Bieeeeeen.**

 **Ya lo termine -w- Costo mucho que saliera .-.**

 **Solo tenia planeado el principio, el resto salio sobre la marcha. Perdonen que los personajes salgan muy Ooc, pero tengan en cuenta de que es un ámbito familiar y que tendrán algo mas de tacto con esas personas a las que quieren.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Shingeki no Kyojin, hace rato que tenia ganas de ayudar a la comunidad Rivamikense 3**

 **Perdonen si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía y espero que este humilde one-shoot fuera de su agrado.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **P.D: Mikasa esta embarazada de gemelos :3**


End file.
